Son dernier vœu
by Kokina-Kizoku
Summary: Raizel disparut en laissant son serviteur dévasté par la solitude et le deuil, sombrant lentement dans la folie. Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un en ce monde tienne encore à ce que Frankenstein se relève.
1. Prologue

Frankenstein se débattait dans le néant, les yeux fermés, le front en sueur. La Dark Spear hurlait dans son esprit comme un millier de démons, criant malédictions et menaces. Mais il n'avait pas peur. La seule chose qui le terrifiait en ce moment était le sentiment de vide et de solitude qui se creusait de plus en plus profondément dans son cœur. Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il ne s'était senti si mal et si déchiré.

 _Mon Maître. Mon Seigneur et mon seul repère... Je l'ai perdu._

Des souvenirs réapparaissaient dans sa mémoire en points lumineux avant de disparaître, avalés par les ténèbres de son propre esprit. Les yeux calmes et sereins de Raizel. Le demi-sourire qui traversait parfois ses lèvres. Cette gentillesse, cette abnégation si extraordinaire qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvée ailleurs, que ce soit chez les humains ou les nobles...

 _Il a sauvé ma vie. Il a sauvé ma vie au moment où tous voulaient ma mort, que je méritais d'ailleurs, pour l'avoir blessé, lui._

Frankenstein voulait crier, hurler, mais sa gorge était en feu. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir du sommeil cauchemardesque.

 _Je veux me réveiller. Juste me réveiller et partir à sa recherche... S'il n'est pas déjà mort..._

Raizel ne pouvait pas être mort. Il s'interdit d'avoir cette pensée, cela ne se pouvait pas, il ne l'aurait pas abandonné comme cela alors que son seul souhait avait été de rester à ses côtés.

 _S'il est mort, alors je veux mourir aussi. Tuez-moi que cette souffrance s'achève._

La voix lancinante de la Dark Spear dans sa tête cessa un instant. Puis elle reprit et s'amplifia en un ricanement qui fit frémir Frankenstein. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et son corps tout entier se crispa entre les draps du lit alors que la douleur familière se faisait ressentir.

 **Vraiment, nous pensions que tu le demanderais jamais. Tu étais plus entêté que les autres, Frankenstein, mais les sentiments sont ta faiblesse. Nous allons mettre fin à tes souffrances si c'est ce que tu veux...**

Le douloureux sentiment d'écrasement dans tout son corps s'intensifia encore. Son arme maléfique était en train de le dévorer vivant... Mais était-ce vraiment vivre que de vivre sans la personne qui nous est la plus chère? Il ne lutta pas et dans un soupir de résignation, il laissa la Dark Spear le posséder lentement. Il avait su dès l'instant où il avait choisi de dominer l'arme que son destin était de finir consumé par elle, cependant, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait à cause du chagrin d'avoir perdu quelqu'un.

 _Je suis désolé, Maître. Je ne peux plus... Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous._

Il sentit son esprit s'engourdir de plus en plus, s'éloignant de la réalité. Il s'apprêtait à se laisser sombrer dans l'abîme quand deux bras forts l'attrapèrent brutalement.

-Frankenstein, réveilles-toi!

-Huh?

Sa propre voix lui semblait si faible, et celle qui l'avait interpellé si lointaine. Mais la forte prise des mains qui enserraient ses bras était bien réelle. C'était dangereux. L'aura de la Dark Spear pouvait blesser la personne qui le tenait et il ne pouvait pas ignorer cela.

-Reviens à toi, tu ne peux pas finir comme cela...

La voix semblait plus distincte à présent. Et familière. _Maître?_ pensa-t-il avec espoir, mais cette espérance s'effondra aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse à travers le lien mental. Il remua, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'inconnu importun, qui en plus risquait de se faire du mal en l'approchant alors qu'il était sous la domination de la Dark Spear.

Pourtant, même la douleur en écho de l'arme maléfique semblait se retirer peu à peu. Le contact de ces mains et de ces bras l'ancrait dans la réalité et son corps se battait par instinct, s'accrochant à la vie. Frankenstein se décida finalement à ouvrir les paupières lentement. Il rencontra deux yeux rougeoyants et inquiets. _Comme les yeux du Maître_ , songea-t-il, une tristesse poignante lui serrant le cœur. Une humidité étrange, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, commençait à brouiller sa vue et il détourna la tête avec honte. Quelle que soit la personne qui assistait à cela, c'était mortifiant et certainement inhabituel pour lui de paraître aussi vulnérable.

Une fois calmé, il se redressa légèrement dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut immédiatement _qui_ lui faisait face avec un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur, et referma les yeux quelques instants pour encaisser le coup que sa fierté venait de prendre.

Ragar Kertia se tenait debout à une certaine distance du lit, la tête respectueusement baissée. Frankenstein lui était reconnaissant d'éviter de le regarder directement pendant qu'il était dans un pareil état, mais la situation n'en était qu'un peu moins humiliante.

Au bout d'un certain moment, la voix calme du chef de famille s'adressa à lui, sans la moindre nuance de reproche ou de moquerie.

-Que s'est-il passé? Était-ce volontaire?

-Je...

Une vive douleur à la tête l'interrompit et il retomba sur son oreiller en haletant.

-C'est bon, ne répond pas. C'était une question inutile.

-Pourquoi... es-tu... ici?

Ragar leva un sourcil et expliqua tranquillement:

-Gejutel et moi étions venus pour voir si tu allais bien, sur ordre du Lord. C'est-à-dire... Gejutel a suivi l'ordre et je suis venu de ma propre initiative. J'ai supposé que tu préférerais encore ma présence à la sienne dans une telle situation et je l'ai renvoyé au manoir.

-Sage décision. Il m'aurait probablement rendu fou avec ses commentaires. Ah, non mais de quoi je parle. Je suis déjà fou, ha, ha... ha, ha, ha...

Frankenstein fut secoué par un rire silencieux, qui devint de plus en plus incontrôlable, jusqu'à quasiment atteindre l'hystérie. Ragar le regardait silencieusement, la compassion et l'impuissance brillant dans ses yeux rouges. Ce sentiment s'accrut encore en voyant la douleur revenir crisper son visage. Frankenstein se tut et referma les yeux, le souffle rauque et précipité.

-Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal?

La voix tremblante de l'humain était plus difficile à entendre que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le noble frémit et s'approcha précautionneusement du lit, détaillant son visage pâle aux traits tirés. Des traces d'humidité subsistaient encore sur ses joues amaigries mais la lueur de combativité qui allumait toujours les yeux de Frankenstein était encore présente. Ragar retira la cagoule qui cachait le bas de son visage d'un geste lent, chose qu'il faisait très rarement, et dit doucement:

-C'est normal pour toi de souffrir en ce moment.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ne me ressort pas ce stéréotype selon lequel les humains ressentiraient plus fortement les émotions que les nobles...

-Ce n'est pas rapport au fait que tu es humain, mais à cause de ta personnalité.

Frankenstein lui lança un regard de biais incrédule.

-Je veux bien croire que ma personnalité explique bien des choses sur mon comportement, mais delà à affirmer que même cela y est lié...

-Tu ressens et transmets les émotions avec une intensité hors du commun, j'ai pu l'observer durant nos entraînements. Tu te sers de cela pour te défendre, pour atteindre tes objectifs. Cependant, lors d'une situation comme celle-ci où tu éprouves de la tristesse et de la perte, cette capacité peut devenir une... une...

-Une faiblesse. N'aie pas peur du mot, se moqua-t-il. La Dark Spear m'a dit la même chose, c'est sympa...

-Je ne voulais pas...

-Non, ça va, le coupa-t-il. Pardonne-moi. J'ai les nerfs à vif ces temps-ci... Plus pour très longtemps, probablement.

Outre le fait qu'entendre des excuses dans la bouche de Frankenstein était déstabilisant, la dernière phrase était inquiétante et Ragar prit un air encore plus grave.

-Je sais que tu traverses un dur moment, mais tu dois continuer de croire en _lui_. _Il_ n'est pas parti pour toujours, j'en suis convaincu, et _il_ aura besoin de toi à son retour. Tu ne peux pas lâcher prise maintenant, Frankenstein, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait. Et ta famille non plus.

-Je n'en ai plus.

-Tes amis tiennent certainement encore à toi.

-Ragar, dit-il sèchement, qu'est-ce que tu imagines? Que je suis débarqué comme ça à Lukedonia, un matin, par pur plaisir, pour l'agrément du voyage?

Comme il voulut répondre, Frankenstein le devança en poursuivant sur sa lancée:

-Les humains sont cruels. Tu n'en sais rien. Pas question de commencer à raconter ma vie, mais leur hostilité m'a contraint à m'exiler ici. Je n'ai pas d'amis...

-Alors, moi, qui suis-je pour toi?

La question le prit de court. Il resta sans voix, essayant d'analyser ce que Ragar venait de dire et ce que cela signifiait. Après quelques instants de silence, il répondit avec incertitude:

-Tu es... une connaissance? Mon partenaire de combat?

-Alors, dit Ragar en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, tu crois que je suis présentement ici, dans cette pièce, seulement en tant que partenaire de combat?

Frankenstein entre ouvrit les lèvres pour répondre mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il détestait se sentir aussi incertain et hésitant, spécialement devant quelqu'un d'autre, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était moins embarrassant avec Ragar. Il sentait que le noble ne cherchait pas à le juger ni à le critiquer comme tant de ses confrères l'avaient fait auparavant. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait défendu face aux accusations d'Urokai, intercédé en sa faveur auprès des autres nobles... Il n'avait certainement pas fait tout cela seulement en tant que partenaire de combat.

Alors, Frankenstein donna la réponse la plus sincère que son esprit troublé pouvait fournir à ce moment-là.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense que... tu apprécies ma compagnie plus que les autres.

-C'est déjà un début.

Un bref sourire erra sur le visage du chef de la famille Kertia et Frankenstein se surprit à le lui rendre. Il lui semblait que beaucoup de choses s'étaient éclaircies et que son désespoir était moins profond qu'avant. L'inquiétude de Ragar s'atténua en voyant les épaules de l'humain se détendre visiblement. Il commença à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour annoncer la nouvelle qu'il devait lui communiquer.

Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir l'incompréhension, peut-être la désapprobation de l'humain, et se lança.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Le Lord désire entrer en sommeil éternel dans les décennies qui vont suivre. Et, comme le veut la tradition, les chefs de famille devront l'accompagner.

Le regard bleu de Frankenstein s'illumina successivement de confusion, de compréhension, de révolte et pour finir de résignation. Il secoua la tête, l'air choqué, et dit avec calme:

-Très bien. Je suppose que les nobles ont une façon de voir la vie différente des humains. Je respecte ta décision bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui la motive.

-C'est simple, pourtant. N'étais-tu pas prêt à mourir avec ton maître?

-...

-Écoute. Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans avoir la certitude que mon ami est en sécurité et prend soin de lui, tu comprends?

Frankenstein serra les dents et hocha la tête, incapable de dire un mot sans que l'émotion ne l'étouffe. Ragar lui pressa le bras doucement et se releva.

-Je vais te faire du thé.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment autre chose à dire de toute façon et il acquiesça en silence. Ragar savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas formuler de remerciements mais la reconnaissance qui brillait dans ses yeux était bien suffisante. Le noble alla préparer une tasse de thé chaud, regardant les feuilles et les épices infuser lentement dans la théière. Le liquide prenait une teinte orangée et il le versa dans une tasse de porcelaine, son regard perplexe s'attardant sur la carafe de sucre. Frankenstein avait l'habitude d'en ajouter six cuillerées au thé de son maître. Il fit donc la même chose et apporta la boisson fumante à son ami, remarquant au passage que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement en prenant l'anse de la tasse.

La grimace de Frankenstein en goûtant le thé l'inquiéta. S'était-il trompé dans la préparation?

-Ragar... Combien de cuillerées de thé as-tu versé, exactement?

-Six, comme Raizel-nim l'aime...

Un rire, sain et sincère cette fois, échappa à l'humain et il bu une autre gorgée.

-Ha ha, bien sûr. C'est parfait comme cela.

Ragar sourit avec quiétude. Frankenstein avala le reste de la tasse et la posa sur la table de chevet, l'air soudainement pensif, son regard errant du côté de la fenêtre. Le chef de famille respecta son recueillement et resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il dise dans un souffle:

-Je vais quitter Lukedonia.

-Je m'y attendais.

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter ou te faire douter de tes camarades, mais... j'ai l'impression que certains chefs de famille ne sont pas étrangers à la disparition de mon maître.

-Je savais cela aussi.

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte, éclairant le visage pâle de Ragar Kertia.

-Je te souhaites bonne route, mon ami, dit-il avec un signe de tête léger. Et, aussi... malgré tout, j'espère te revoir un jour.

Frankenstein acquiesça et répondit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du noble:

-Je l'espère aussi.

Le chef de famille sourit de nouveau, remit sa cagoule et quitta la pièce, ses pas résonnant encore longtemps sur le parquet de bois. Frankenstein sentit un léger frisson de nostalgie remuer son cœur. Il se leva de son lit, pour la première fois en deux jours, ces deux atroces journées et nuits où il avait eu l'impression de mourir de souffrance. Il alla à la fenêtre, le vent fouettant ses cheveux blonds, caressant doucement son visage épuisé.

La silhouette de son seul ami s'éloignait sur le chemin de terre. Il le vit se retourner une dernière fois et lui faire un signe de la main auquel il répondit.

Et après, Frankenstein resta complètement seul dans le manoir vide, à la place où son maître aurait dû être.

Cette fois, il en avait fini avec l'attente et le chagrin. Il était temps pour lui de partir à la recherche de Raizel.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure:** Je voulais absolument écrire cela. C'était censé être un one-shot mais bah, j'étais inspirée alors j'ai continué XD J'aime vraiment ce thème. On parle toujours de la relation d'amitié unique entre Rai et Muzaka, mais très peu de celle qu'il y eut entre Frankenstein et Ragar (bon, Ragar est mort et fait partie du passé, alors ça n'aide pas, mais tout de même). Si vous avez apprécié, donnez-moi un avis, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir de participer au fandom Noblesse et de savoir que les gens lisent et aiment^^


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure: Bon, eh bien, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une suite, qui se déroule cette fois à l'époque moderne. Vous pouvez voir le premier chapitre comme un prologue, ou comme une histoire indépendante, c'est comme vous voulez! Il y aura encore de l'amitié Frankenstein/Ragar (oui, il est revenu d'entre les morts, lisez pour découvrir comment). Je ne pouvais pas ne pas continuer avec les deux adorables reviews que j'ai eues. Merci à** Lord of the Gauntlets **et** scribensdraconis **, du fond du cœur!**

* * *

Le laboratoire était plongé dans l'obscurité, quelques lumières clignotant faiblement sur des machines d'expérimentation qui tombaient en pièces. Des bruits indistincts, étouffés, des gémissements et des supplications, se faisaient entendre dans l'autre pièce alors que M-21, Tao et Takeo avançaient prudemment dans sa direction.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vivre, juste vivre... argh! S'il vous plaît!

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des humains modifiés. Ce décor sombre et ces cris lancinants étaient plus qu'assez pour leur rappeler d'horribles souvenirs sanglants. Frankenstein avait décidé de venir investiguer dans cette base abandonnée de l'Union pour tenter de récupérer des données sur le docteur Crombell et les expériences qu'il y avait menées. Au dernier moment, ils avaient choisi de le suivre discrètement, juste au cas où il rencontrerait des ennemis mal intentionnés. Le scientifique n'était pas en condition de se battre après son duel avec le Premier Ancien, ils le savaient tous sans oser en parler tout haut.

Ils s'étaient préparés à ressentir de l'angoisse, surtout M-21. Cependant, ils avaient oublié à quel point c'était atroce, cette sensation s'étouffement, les salles insalubres et remplies de cadavres de sujets d'expériences... Il y avait de quoi frémir et les trois amis se regardaient avec anxiété, se rassurant mutuellement.

-Ha ha, je m'y attendais, dit Tao en riant nerveusement. Je n'arrive pas à croire, tout de même, que nous ayons pu passer la majeure partie de notre vie dans un endroit aussi horrifiant. Nous avons tellement été habitués à vivre dans une maison lumineuse et sécurisante à présent...

-C'est vrai, répondit Takeo, fixant la porte entre ouverte d'où provenaient les cris. Frankenstein en a vu d'autres, mais c'est tout de même étrange qu'il ait à ce point insisté pour venir seul... Nous avons bien fait de le suivre, apparemment, ce laboratoire est encore utilisé par l'Union.

M-21 avança résolument vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'une poussée hésitante, entrant dans la pièce, suivi de ses deux camarades.

Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur.

Les murs étaient éclaboussés de sang frais, une odeur de mort viciait l'air et Frankenstein se tenait debout, le regard terrible et étincelant de haine, ses doigts blancs serrés autour de la gorge d'un infortuné scientifique qui suppliait pour sa vie, les traits convulsés par la peur. Il tentait de parler mais plus il gesticulait, plus l'humain blond resserrait sa poigne, les dents serrées et des éclairs mauves irradiant de son corps.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi juste vivre!

-Quoi? Vivre? Pourquoi le mériterais-tu? COMMENT UNE PERSONNE COMME TOI MÉRITERAIT-ELLE DE VIVRE?

M-21, Tao et Takeo étaient paralysés par l'horreur et l'ahurissement. Ils savaient que Frankenstein avait tendance à être sauvage et impulsif, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vu... _cruel_. Finalement, M-21 bondit en avant et attrapa son bras, ignorant le signal d'alarme de son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir le plus rapidement possible. C'était _Frankenstein_ , il n'allait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas?

L'humain se crispa quand il le toucha, sans regarder dans sa direction. Toute son attention était concentrée vers l'objet de sa haine.

-CESSE ÇA! cria M-21.

Les yeux de Frankenstein s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix de l'humain modifié. Ses doigts se détendirent légèrement autour du cou de sa victime.

-Tu es une bonne personne, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus faible, tu ne peux pas devenir comme eux... Arrête, s'il te plait, cet homme ne fait clairement pas le poids face à toi.

Le scientifique le lâcha d'un mouvement brusque, laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il tourna la tête lentement et regarda M-21. La lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux bleus vacilla puis disparut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Nous... nous t'avons suivi, parce que nous voulions être certain que tu serais en sécurité, dit Tao en regardant le sol, mal à l'aise.

Frankenstein ne répondit pas. Il fixait le vide, les poings serrés, agités de tremblements. Il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses yeux, seulement du désespoir.

-Tu vas bien? demanda M-21 en se rapprochant de lui doucement. On t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle?

-Oui, murmura l'humain blond.

Un autre moment de silence suivit, seulement brisé par les râlements du scientifique de l'Union qui rampait le plus loin possible de Frankenstein. Celui-ci le regarda un instant avec mépris, puis se retourna en lançant au trio:

-Il y a quelqu'un que je dois aller sauver. Rentrez et prévenez le maître que je ne serai à la maison avant la nuit.

-Mais, tenta d'objecter Tao qui s'inquiétait encore pour lui, ne devrions-nous pas...

-Non. Laissez-moi seul.

-... Bien. Venez, les gars.

Les trois humais modifiés quittèrent la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Frankenstein.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu si bouleversé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à votre avis? Qui doit-il aller sauver? questionna M-21, marchant rapidement pour quitter la base le plus rapidement possible.

-Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Takeo. Normalement, s'il y aurait une situation où il perdrait le contrôle de lui-même à ce point-là, ce serait parce que son maître serait en danger ou quelque chose du genre... Dépêchons-nous de prévenir Raizel-nim, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils quittèrent la base et s'envolèrent dans le soleil couchant, en direction de Séoul.

* * *

Resté seul dans le laboratoire, Frankenstein inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il avait bien vu que son attitude avait choqué ses enfants. En temps normal, il aurait pris la peine de leur expliquer ce qui se passait mais rien n'était normal, justement.

Il serra dans sa main la clé USB que Lunark lui avait donnée il y avait quelques heures.

-Frankenstein, c'est très important que tu sois seul quand tu visionneras son contenu, avait-elle dit. Je te conseille d'aller dans le laboratoire de l'Union en banlieue de Séoul, car le message qu'elle contient y est lié. Tu pourras en profiter pour faire des recherches sur Crombell.

Il avait suivi les instructions de la louve, à contre-cœur. Elle avait insisté très fortement sur le fait que c'était important qu'il voie le contenu de la clé seul, et il avait compris pourquoi dès la première minute de la vidéo. En y repensant, il sentit la haine revenir lui aiguillonner le cœur et il dut se retenir pour ne pas ressaisir au collet le scientifique de l'Union qui se tordait par terre dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

 _Frankenstein entra la clé USB dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur et ouvrit le seul fichier qu'elle contenait. Le visage de Lunark apparut à l'écran en grésillant. La louve semblait troublée, et quand elle commença à parler, ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne lui reconnut pas._

 _-Bonjour. J'ai préféré te communiquer cette information par vidéo, ce sera plus facile à la fois pour toi et pour moi... Je... J'aurais probablement dû t'en parler plus tôt mais ce n'était pas le moment, il aurait été trop dangereux pour toi de tenter une invasion dans une base de l'Union alors qu'ils étaient encore actifs._

 _Lunark ferma les yeux quelques instants et poursuivit doucement, comme si elle prévoyait que la prochaine phrase changerait tout:_

 _-J'ai appris que tu... avais été l'ami de Ragar Kertia._

 _En entendant ces mots, des dizaines de questions, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres se bousculèrent dans la tête de l'humain blond. Comment l'avait-elle su? Pourquoi en parler maintenant? Il paraissait complètement absurde que Lunark ait l'air aussi troublée simplement pour lui parler d'une personne du passé..._

 _«-Une personne du passé? Songea-t-il en réalisant la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir avec un pincement au coeur. «Depuis quand je le considère de cette façon?»_

 _-Quand j'étais dans l'Union, poursuivit Lunark, j'avais accès à certaines informations secrètes. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que l'ancien chef de la famille Kertia n'était pas entré en sommeil éternel comme tout le monde le croyait..._

 _Les mains de Frankenstein commencèrent à trembler. «C'est impossible, cela ne se peut...»_

 _-J'ai effectué certaines recherches à ce sujet. Apparemment, il aurait demandé au seigneur de l'époque la permission de rester en ce monde... parce que..._

 _Il arrêta de respirer quand elle se tut, les yeux baissés face à la caméra. «Parce que quoi?» Et la voix enregistrée, mécanique de la louve, reprit en lui chavirant le coeur:_

 _-... parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il craignait que tu ne commettes un acte désespéré après le départ de ton maître... Il s'est départi de son arme de l'âme et a décidé de s'exiler quelque temps avant d'aller à ta rencontre._

 _«Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu? Que s'est-il passé, Ragar?»_

 _-Et c'est à ce moment-là que l'Union est entrée en jeu._

 _La peur, rampante et glacée, commença à se faufiler comme un poison dans l'esprit de Frankenstein. Il avait déjà ressenti cela avant, ce sentiment si humain et qu'il caractérisait normalement de faiblesse. La terreur de perdre son maître, de voir ses protégés mourir. La paralysie qui s'empare de nos sens quand on craint pour quelqu'un que l'on aime. Il commençait à entrevoir la vérité entre les phrases maladroites de Lunark et cette vérité était abominable._

 _-Frankenstein, je suis sincèrement désolée... ils... l'ont battu facilement étant donné qu'il n'avait pas son arme. La suite, tu t'en doutes probablement... ils cherchaient depuis longtemps un noble pour mener des expériences et... enfin, il devrait être à quelque part ici, dans cette base. Officiellement, elle est abandonnée, mais Crombell voulait garder le secret sur ce cas particulier, je suis tombée dessus par hasard en fouillant les archives. Il est encore en vie, j'en ai la certitude, mais qui sait dans quel état... Tu devrais te dépêcher. Au revoir, bonne chance._

 _Le visage attristé de la louve clignota sur l'écran puis disparut._

 _La seconde d'après, les machines d'expérimentations, les instruments et les vitres du laboratoire volaient en éclats, des éclairs électriques violets irradiant partout._

 _Aucun cri au monde n'aurait su décrire l'étendue de la haine qui flamboyait dans le cœur de Frankenstein. Son imagination se déchaînait, des images toutes plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres se succédant dans son esprit. Le corps mince de Ragar attaché à une chaise de torture, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de ses plaies, une douleur intense brillant dans ses yeux qui l'avaient regardé avec tant d'amitié jadis. Ses hurlements désespérés résonnant entre les murs d'un laboratoire, Ragar se tordant de souffrance, humilié et utilisé comme un objet, l'appelant, le maudissant..._

 _-Je te maudis, Frankenstein! Tout cela est de ta faute!_

 _Frankenstein enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, le regard fou. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur physique tant sa douleur émotionnelle était devenue puissante._

 _-Je te maudis... **Nous te maudissons! Frankenstein, pourquoi un monstre comme toi est-il en vie?**_

 _-ASSEZ!_

 _Il tomba à genoux, un halètement se bloquant dans sa gorge. Dangereux. Il commençait à hyperventiler..._

 _Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un scientifique au teint blême fit irruption dans la pièce._

 _-Hé! Qui êtes-vous? Comment avez-vous fait pour... URGH!_

 _Les yeux de Frankenstein étaient violets et il serra les doigts autour de la gorge de l'homme, murmurant d'une voix étranglée par la rage:_

 _-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami?_

* * *

Frankenstein glissa la clé USB dans sa poche. Il avait vécu des moments difficiles dans sa vie, mais celui-ci était terrible et déstabilisant. Ragar, qu'il avait toujours cru entré en sommeil éternel, avait souffert durant des siècles... «Par ma faute? Se demanda-t-il, une tristesse encore pire l'envahissant.«Non, ce n'est pas moi,» décida-t-il. «Ce sont eux. Heureusement que M-21 m'a arrêté, ou j'aurais sans doute tué ce misérable sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer où se trouve Ragar.»

-Où est-il? demanda-t-il avec un semblant de calme. Le noble que vous utilisez pour vos expériences, ajouta-t-il en recevant un regard confus et terrifié.

-Dans... Dans la salle B-71... la cave...

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains quand Frankenstein s'avança lentement vers lui, mais il ne fit que passer et sortir par la porte qui menait à la cave, à son grand soulagement.

L'humain blond se précipita dans les escaliers, les descendant le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il ne croisa personne sur son chemin et atteignit la salle B-71, défonçant d'un coup de pied la porte verrouillée. Le mur se craquela alors qu'il entrait, à pas lents cette fois, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Ce qu'il vit envoya à nouveau son esprit s'abîmer dans un tourbillon de fureur vengeresse. Les murs de la pièce et les lumières qui l'éclairaient disparurent de sa vision, la seule chose encore claire qu'il pouvait voir était une cuve remplie d'eau médicamenteuse, et le corps de son ami qui y flottait. Ses cheveux fins et blonds, dénoués, dérivaient autour de sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant et emprisonnée dans un masque à oxygène. Des lacérations en voie de cicatrisation parsemaient son torse et ses bras et ses yeux étaient clos, les traits de son visage paisible comme s'il dormait.

Cela faisait des années que Frankenstein ne l'avait pas vu et il s'arrêta, choqué. Il ressemblait encore à celui qu'il voyait dans ses souvenirs mais son corps était clairement en mauvais état. Quant à son esprit, il préférait ne pas y penser... Il avait vu des gens perdre leur santé mentale et être gravement traumatisés à force de subir des expériences.

«Ragar est plus fort que cela,» tenta-t-il de se rassurer. «Il ira bien, mais les blessures sont profondes. Comment ont-ils osé l'utiliser comme cela... »

Il serra les poings puis les relâcha en signe d'impuissance. Se mettre en colère ne servirait à rien, et l'envie de meurtre l'abandonna complètement, ne laissant que la tristesse, un chagrin lourd et oppressant.

«Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire, de ne pas avoir été là au moment où ils t'ont emmené.»

Il appuya la main sur la vitre et lentement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il tomba à genoux. Les mots de Lunark résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Il est resté en ce monde parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi._

Frankenstein se releva d'un bond, défonçant la vitre d'un coup de poing. Des flashs de lumière bleue s'allumèrent au fond de la cuve, un signal s'alarme probablement, et le verre s'effrita dans un craquement assourdissant, l'eau se précipitant entre les fentes. Elle éclaboussa l'humain blond au passage, emportant dans son flot le corps du chef de famille qui s'effondra dans les bras de son ami. Sans prêter attention à la sensation de froideur désagréable de l'eau médicamenteuse, ce dernier se baissa doucement, l'appuyant à demi sur le sol et le soutenant d'une main.

Frankenstein prit le poignet de Ragar pour vérifier son pouls. Sa main retomba mollement et tout son corps était inanimé, mais un battement subsistait, au grand soulagement du scientifique qui retira précautionneusement le masque à oxygène du visage du noble. Sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de Frankenstein alors qu'une respiration saccadée le secouait. Son corps se crispa en un sursaut et il attrapa le bras de son ami avec une force surprenante.

-Qui...?

La syllabe jaillit de ses lèvres et fut interrompue par un gémissement de douleur. L'humain blond enleva sa veste d'un mouvement rapide et en couvrit les épaules de Ragar, ses doigts tremblant légèrement.

-Tu es... Fran... ken... stein? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et si faible.

-Oui. Essaie de respirer lentement, tu es en sécurité.

-Es-tu... réel?

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans la gorge de Frankenstein en croisant le regard brisé de son ami.

-Je suis là, répondit-il en masquant son trouble. Je vais te chercher de quoi te vêtir, ne bouge pas.

Il le déposa doucement sur le sol et s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand il sentit une main lui attraper le poignet.

-Ne pars... pas... Tu sembles si réel cette fois. Tu ne vas pas partir encore...

Le cœur de l'humain se serra. Son ami était clairement délirant. Son corps tout entier tremblait, sa respiration était secouée par des spasmes de douleur et il s'accrochait à lui avec la force d'un désespérée. Voir le fier chef de famille si digne et peu expressif qu'il avait été réduit à cette condition était aussi douloureux qu'enrageant et encore une fois, Frankenstein maudit silencieusement l'Union pour toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient fait endurer à Ragar Kertia.

-Je reste, je te le promets. Je vais seulement chercher des vêtements. Je vais t'emmener loin de cet endroit, tu comprends?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et lâcha le poignet de Frankenstein, qui se dirigea vers un placard pour essayer de trouver de quoi l'habiller. Son regard tomba sur une liasse de papiers et il fronça les sourcils. Les séries de chiffres et de notations lui semblaient familières... Son souffle se coupa quand il comprit pourquoi.

-Ce sont... mes données, murmura-t-il, les lèvres exsangues. Ils se sont servi de mes données d'expérimentation pour...

Il baissa la tête brusquement et se força à bloquer l'émotion violente qui commençait à se former dans son estomac _. Culpabilité, haine, tristesse._ Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser arrêter par des sentiments. Il passa à autre chose avec un semblant d'indifférence, retirant du placard une blouse de scientifique immaculée. Il retourna auprès de Ragar et l'aida à s'en vêtir, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille et un autre autour de ses épaules.

-Si tu es trop faible pour marcher, laisses-toi porter, ce n'est rien. Je... sais que c'est embarrassant, mais ce sera bientôt fini... Ragar?

Le noble ne réagit pas. Son front était doucement incliné contre l'épaule de Frankenstein et tout son corps était relâché.«Il s'est évanoui,» réalisa l'humain avec inquiétude. «Je vais devoir faire vite.» Il le souleva dans ses bras en prenant garde à ne pas effleurer ses blessures et se précipita hors du laboratoire, sortant hors de la base le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Sitôt dehors, l'air frais et la sensation enivrante de liberté apaisèrent en partie son esprit tourmenté. La nuit était sombre et le vent sauvage, faisant bruisser les feuilles des grands arbres qui entouraient le bâtiment isolé. Les lumières de la ville brillaient au loin et Frankenstein s'envola dans sa direction en portant le corps inanimé de son plus cher ami.


End file.
